What We Want
by sosayssara
Summary: A weekend away to celebrate the engagement of a close friend will turn Hermione's life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

They arrived at the estate just before dusk in a not so out of place Aston. It had been Harry's graduation gift to himself and it held he, Ginny, Hermione and Luna. He pulled the car neatly in beside a matte grey Bentley and hopped out, holding the door open for the 2 squished ladies in the back to unfold themselves from their cramped quarters.

'Sorry guys', he said with a small smirk, 'I didn't really buy the car for its rear leg room. With a winkth a wink he went around to help Luna out of the passenger seat and then get the bags out of the trunk. Luckily those were easily shrunk to fit the tiny space, a suggestion Hermione didn't find all that funny when he offered to do the same to the girls in the back.

'Wow' he stated as he turned to take in the estate, 'this place is something else, the Greengrass' sure know how to throw a party.'

'Yeah', breathed Ginny, Ron is one lucky guy to be marrying into this; she gestured to the summer house laid out in front of them.

'Well at least he loves her' quipped Hermione, 'merlin knows you can't have a proper conversation with either of them the way they ogle each other. I know for a fact Tori graduated nearly top of her class but you would think shed been dropped on her head a few times trying to speak to her when Ron's around.'

'Speak of the devil' Harry piped in as Ron bounded out of the front doors and over to his friends as they made their way up to the house.

'Oi, what took you all so long, nearly everyone is already here and Tori's mum is beside herself trying to work on seating and other such nonsense.' He rolled his eyes at this last part. If it were up to him and Tori they'd have been married already in a quiet ceremony with close friends and family, as it was they were only just celebrating their engagement, for an entire weekend at the Greengrass country estate with all and sundry. Ron loved Tori, more than life itself, but if he had to endure any more parties involving tuxes or dress robes he might just kidnap her to Gretna Green.

Just as they were headed into the house another car came barrelling into the lane and sped past them all, this one was a pristine white Veyron that had Harry and Ron stood and staring at it while they waited for the owner to get out. They both scoffed as Draco Malfoy folded himself out of the driver seat and lent down to pull his bag out of the back seat and kick the door shut. Just as he started towards the group gathered out front, another voice yelled out to him from an opening passenger door.

'I supposed money can buy expensive cars but not class huh Drakey poo?'

At this Draco headed toward the group at a quicker pace, waived hello to everyone, commented on Harry's car and disappeared through the front door long before his companion could get herself out of the car and lug her bags over to the people standing in the drive.

'Bloody hell Marrietta, we are only here for the weekend, you didn't need to bring your entire apartment.' Ron was already on edge over this whole fancy affair and he was not in the mood for any more craziness.

'Let's just head inside Ron, I am sure there are a number of people that are missing you including your beautiful fiancé.' Hermione looped her arm in Ron's as she turned him and headed him in the direction of the house. 'Besides, I need to use the loo and stretch out my legs.' Hermione turned and gestured to the others to head into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron showed them all to their rooms and left to go find Astoria, who was most likely being bombarded with plans from her mother. Hermione sunk onto her bed and revelled in its soft pillowy lushness before dragging herself into the ensuite to use the loo and inspect it as well. She decided the long drive from the city warranted a quick shower, which would maybe ease her tired muscles from being cramped in Harry's car. They had agreed to drive up to the Greengrass estate but Hermione and Ginny ended up with the short straws and therefore in the back, oh well she thought to herself, at least the views were enjoyable and the 4 had spent the ride up laughing a joking. She thought back to 5 years ago and shook her head at how far everyone had come. Ron was marrying a Slytherin of all people, Harry didn't have a care in the world and she was happily working with her parents as a dentist in their practice, while working with some high profile charities within the wizarding community. That was actually how Ron and Tori had met. Hermione was working with the war orphans fund about a year ago, which was headed by Astoria, and the two had become fast friends with their mutual love of books and philanthropy, but it was her die hard fervor for the Chudleigh Cannons that made the light go off to introduce her to Ron at their next gala. The two had become inseparable, and soon discovered that their mothers were also old school chums. Hermione chuckled to herself as she thought about Ron turning into a pool of mush when she had introduced the two, by telling him they had the Cannons in common. Tori had been useless for the rest of the evening, but everything had been put into place so meticulously that it was no bother. The war orphan charity had brought Hermione into close proximity with most of the wizard elite, more specifically the pure blood families that had once wanted to eradicate her kind, a notion they had all but dropped in the past 5 years. She very rarely even heard the term mudblood anymore, and most of the former Slytherins she could count as friends now. She finished up her shower, dressed quickly and headed downstairs and towards laughter. Draco passed her on his way up and gave her a quick nod and smile before he took the stairs 2 at a time; he stopped on the landing and called out to her.

'Yes, Draco?' Hermione said as sweetly as she could, emphasis on his first name, since he couldn't be bothered to use hers, even though they had been working g together for 2 years on the board for the care of magical creatures.

'I think someone is looking for you down there, they were eager to see you when I ran into them earlier and told them you were outside.' He smirked and headed back up the stairs.

'Shit' she said under her breath, she knew exactly who he was referring to. Millicent Bulstrode had been trying to get her to go out with her ever since she had heard about Hermione's bi-curious encounter at muggle college. She giggled as she remembered their game of have you ever at Harry's birthday last year.

As she descended the stairs she could hear whispering coming from the alcove beneath, she stopped to listen to the conversation that was going on.

'What do you mean you're seeing that, that mud-muggleborn? You know you want me; I've seen the way you've been staring for the past few months.'

Hermione couldn't quite place the woman's voice, but as soon as the male spoke she knew who that was and that they were referring to her.

'You know as well as I do Etta that Mione has just been a piece of ass, a quick shag, not long term material, besides, didn't you come here with D this weekend?'

'Oh hell Theo, you know the only person Drakey poo cares about is he one staring back at him in the mirror! I only agreed to come here with him because I knew you'd be here.'

At this point Hermione was nearly in tears and started heading back up the stairs before she got caught by her, she supposed, ex-boyfriend and that traitor bitch. Some things never change she guessed. She made it to the landing when she met Draco headed back down, he took one look at her and then down the stairs at the two headed back into the parlour and turned to her to offer some comfort.

'Oh Granger, don't put yourself too far out about Nott's indiscretions, since his father's assets finally got released last year he's become a hot commodity among the pure blood gold diggers. It was bound to happen sooner or later.'

This really didn't make Hermione feel better, which she conveyed to Draco with a dirty look and further tears falling down her cheeks.

'Shouldn't you be a little more upset that your girlfriend is throwing you over for Theo?'

'Well let's not be too hasty with the term girlfriend Granger, Marietta's been hanging about referring to me as her boyfriend and practically planning our wedding but I can assure you the feeling is not mutual. I have my sights on better things.'

Hermione didn't know whether Draco was saying this to save face for losing out on such a beautiful woman to he likes of Theo or whether he was being truthful.

'Why did you bring her then?' she asked him.

'Let's not confuse giving someone a ride with dating. She asked if she could come with me, that's all.'

Hermione nodded and turned to head back up to her room to freshen up and remove the remnants of her tears.

'Granger?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't waste your tears on someone who doesn't realize your worth so much more.'

'Thanks Draco.' She smiled at him and he smiled back, it was still a strange sight, but she liked the way he looked happy.


	3. Chapter 3

After checking herself in the mirror and heading back to the party, Hermione decided not to confront Theo until later. There was no point in making a scene now and she didn't want to spoil Ron and Tori's special party, or pre-party as it were. Theo came right up to her as she entered the room and leaned in to greet her. She greeted him with a quick kiss and he hugged her and whispered into her ear.

'You look stunning babe, well worth the wait. Don't know why you couldn't have come up with me though.'

'Harry asked me ages ago Theo, long before you did, and I had a nice ride up with everyone anyway.'

He shrugged and placed a hand at the small of her back to guide her over to the group that was gathered and talking about the weekend plans.

'Mothers got a small dinner party planned for this evening followed by tomorrow night's engagement ball' she could hear Daphne conveying to the crowd that had gathered. 'She would like us to disappear tomorrow morning for a bit while everything gets set up, so I was thinking we'd head to the lake for a picnic and maybe a quidditch game.'

Until this point the boys and some of the girls for that matter seemed fairly disinterested but the mention of quidditch seemed to perk them up and the boys started arguing over how to distribute the teams. It was decided that Ron would be one captain and Adrian Pucey , being Daphne's fiancé would be the other, then of course there was a large argument about stacking the teams with Gryffindor vs Slytherin, in the end they allowed their respective fiancés to assign the teams with Ron having Draco, Ginny, Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint with Adrian getting Harry, George, Katie Bell and Daphne. They decided they would meet out back at 10 the next day to head down to the lake.

'You didn't want to play Theo?'

'I know you aren't a fan babe and however would I be able to watch you sunbathe in that little bikini I know you packed from way up high playing quidditch?'

She stuck her tongue out at Theo and he pulled her into a warm embrace. Hermione was so confused. These weren't the actions or words of someone that was breaking things off for another woman. But she couldn't have misunderstood what he and Marietta were talking about earlier, could she?


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was a quiet, but fairly formal affair all the same. The Greengrass' had a massive dining room to house all of their weekend guests and the ballroom, which was even larger, would be set for the additional party goers for the following night. Hermione was sat with Blaise and Padma and had a wonderful conversation over dinner about the various efforts they were making with their charity work; it seemed everyone was involved in some aspect. After dinner all of the young people retired to the games room, while the parents moved to the den. Hermione sat exhaustedly down on one of the arm chairs as she entered the room, it had been a long day and she wasn't sure she was interested in partying to the wee hours as some of her cohorts seemed to be planning to do. She looked up to see a glass of firewhiskey thrust into her vision, being held by a well-manicured hand and as she grasped it, Marietta flopped into the chair opposite hers. I am thoroughly knackered from that trip, I spent most of that drive up here thinking I might die with the way Drakey drives that infernal machine. I don't think I will ever get used to those ridiculous muggle contraptions; she quickly looked at her company

'No offense dear.'

'None taken Marietta, only most of the trip though?'

'Pardon?'

'You only spent most of the trip fearing for your life? What about the rest of it?'

'Oh, well, you know' she winked at Hermione, 'I was otherwise occupied for the rest of it.' Then she giggled and drank from her tumbler.

Hermione sipped the drink rather than gag as she thought of the possibilities to Marietta's innuendo. She was thankful for Theo coming over to her to try and get her to play a game of pool, to which she explained that she thought she might retire early, since tomorrow would be a long day, beauty sleep and whatnot. He accepted her response, and turned to Marietta to ask if she wanted to play with him, with a wink that was not lost on Hermione.

'I am dreadful at pool, but I am sure you can help me Theo, if I need some assistance?'

As Theo pulled Marietta from her chair, Draco was walking over to them and occupied the chair Marietta had just vacated.

'Do you want to come and help me too Drakey?' Marietta lilted as she grasped Theo's hand in a little more than friendly manor. She was leaned over Draco to the point he could clearly see straight down her dress.

'I've asked you to stop calling me that Marietta.' Draco ground out while looking away rather than ogling the girl like she so obviously wished. 'And no, I think Theo can keep you occupied.'

She giggled as she let Theo lead her over to the rack with the pool cues on it to allow him to pick one for her. Hermione eyed the two for a few minutes before sighing and leaning further inter her chair, she had completely forgotten Draco was even sitting there. She looked up as he cleared his throat.

'Sorry, I think I might retire for the night, I don't think I will be the greatest company this evening.'

'Don't worry about it; I had a rather long drive up here myself, I spent most of the trip fearing for my life.`

Hermione chuckled. `Why did you spend most of the trip fearing for your life?'

'Ugh, Marietta spent a great deal of the trip attempting to suck on various parts of my anatomy, and well it was causing me to drive erratically.' He shuddered as he thought about his drive earlier that day.

Hermione couldn't contain her laughter, which lasted a few moments in which most of the people in the room looked around at the pair sitting in the armchairs, Hermione releasing peals of laughter, Draco sitting patiently waiting for her to finish with one eyebrow cocked.

'I don't even want to know why you think that is so hilarious, she could have caused me to crash my beautiful new car!'

"Never mind,' she got out through giggles that were finally subsiding.

Hermione looked back over at the pair playing pool and rolled her eyes. It looked as though Theo was _helping_ Marietta make a shot stretched over the table. She didn't think she could handle much more of their display and decided to call it a night. She downed the rest of her firewhiskey and turned to Draco.

'I am going to turn in, I don't think I can play witness to that blatant display for the entire evening.'

'Would you like me to walk you up to your room?'

'No. Thank you for the offer though.' She gave him a slight smile and he returned the gesture.

'Suit yourself, sleep well.'

'You as well.'

With that, she turned and left the games room and made her way back up to her bedroom. She didn't expect Theo to join her when he was done, so she didn't worry about wearing anything pretty to bed.

Hermione fell asleep thinking too much about the events that has happened that day and what this meant for the life she had thought she was planning for.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the entire party gathered after breakfast to vacate the house in preparation for the party that evening. Hermione passed Mrs Greengrass barking orders to house elves and servants alike. The fact that the elves wore the same uniforms as the other servants made her smile. Sometimes the small things that the old Pureblood families did to remove the old prejudices made all the difference.

It appeared that most people were in the garden already so Hermione headed in that direction. She was already dressed for their day out of the house, and carried a tote bag with anything she thought she might need. Theo strolled over to her as he saw her come out into the garden. He looked at her so sweetly and gave her a dazzling smile.

'Well hello beautiful, I am sorry I missed you last night. We lost track of time and I didn't think you would want me to wake you in the middle of the night, I hope you weren't too upset, or missed me next to you.' He waggled his eyebrows at her and she shook her head.

'No, I actually slept amazingly, those beds are so comfortable, I actually didn't even notice you weren't there.'

'Glad to hear it, I guess, now come here and show me that bikini I know you have on!' He lunged at her with both arms and she backed away wagging her finger.

'Uh uh! You can wait until we get near the lake. Look, I think everyone is starting to apparate over.' She pointed to a group of people disappearing in front of them.

'Fine, but I am going to remove that with my teeth later, just so you know.'

Hermione smiled at him and then spun on the spot, she landed not far from everyone else and the lake they would be spending the day at. She looked over and it appeared there was quidditch pitch set up for the game and both teams seemed to be arguing over who would release the snitch for them. Marietta appeared shortly after Hermione and quickly removed her cover-up. Hermione turned to look at her and gasped. She didn't think they actually made bikini's that tiny, and she knew the one she had on under her old t-shirt was small, but it might has well have been a 1 piece in comparison. There were 4 scraps of material, no, make that 3 after she saw Marietta turn and bend to put her towel on the lounger. She looked away quickly and as she turned she caught Theo practically salivating as Marietta spent more time than necessary bent over.

'You might want to close your mouth.' Hermione looked at Theo as his head whipped around to Hermione.

'What? Oh! Whatever can you mean?' Theo looked flustered and slightly red from being caught staring at Marietta's rear, and he was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable in his tight swim trunks. He let out a sigh of relief as Hermione turned back towards Marietta.

'Those guys are going to be fighting for ages.'

'What is it they are arguing over again?'

'They can't decide which team should release the snitch.'

'Is that all?'

Marietta marched over to the two teams bickering, spoke for a few brief moments and then the two teams were off in the sky, except Draco and Harry, as they waiting for the snitch to be released. Hermione decided she was going to focus on sunbathing and removed her ratty tshirt to reveal the tiny purple bikini she had on. She wasn't paying any attention to the game when the snitch was released and Harry was the only one that went after it. Draco watched Hermione as she bent to spread her towel on the lounger behind her. As she settled, he realised he had missed the release and zoomed into the sky after Harry. Draco's staring didn't go unnoticed as Marietta walked back towards the group of loungers and sunbathers with a slight scowl on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had sat down on the lounger and shielded her eyes to the bright sun. She was just finishing applying sunscreen to front when she saw a shadow cross over her.

'Hey baby, how about I spread sunscreen on your back for you?' Theo stood over her in his trunks. He did look great, Hermione had always known he was an attractive man. She also knew that his mood had improved ten-fold in the past year. She knew it had a lot to do with his returned wealth and status in Wizarding Society, but that hadn't really affected her. They had been close friends for a few years, dancing around sexual tension that came to a head at Harry's birthday last year. Things had been explosive and passionate. It felt like they couldn't get enough of each other and it had been a refreshing change that Theo hadn't needed her brains, money, or celebrity, just her. The last year had been magical, or so she had thought, now she was unsure of what was going on between them.

'Thanks Theo, I would really like that.' Hermione rolled over and Theo sat at her side and slowly undid her bikini top, making sure to take his time caressing her back as he moved the straps, he then bent and kissed her shoulder, which caused Hermione to release a pleasant shudder.

'What would you do if I stole your top, Baby?' Theo whispered in her ear.

'I might hex your bollox off...'

'Hmmm, could be worth it.'

'You can be insufferable sometimes Theodore Nott!' She smiled into the lounger as he took his time rubbing the lotion into her back, legs and bum. She had to admit, he knew how to drive her crazy, she was almost prepared to forget everything she had overheard last night.

'You know we would be the only ones in the house right now.' Theo leaned in close to whisper in her ear again.

'I think Mrs Greengrass _would_ hex your bollox off if she caught you near the house right now.'

'Fair point, but I will continue this later.'

Hermione shook her head and she wiggled in her lounger to get comfortable.

'Oh Theo Darling,' called Marietta, 'would you be a dear and spread some lotion on my back if you are done there?'

'Absolutely!' Theo practically leapt off of Hermione's lounger to scramble towards Marietta who was already turning over and unfastening her top at the same time.

Hermione was caught off guard when Theo jumped over to Marietta's lounger, but then realized she was very uninterested in watching another innuendo-filled display like last night, so she sat up, slipped her t-shirt back on and rose from the lounger to take a stroll along the shore. Hermione shielded her eyes as she looked up towards her friends flying around the sky not far away, chasing balls and each other. Sometimes, just sometimes, she got a pang of jealousy at watching the ease in which others manoeuvered around the sky on a broom stick. It was usually when watching a friendly game of quidditch between her close friends, but it never lasted long, especially on a day like today where she was easily distracted by the beauty of the water and maybe skipping some stones along the shoreline. Just as she was bending to pick another flat stone up, she heard a soft thud hit the ground behind her. She turned quickly to see Draco standing a few yards away, sweaty and disheveled.

'Shouldn't you be chasing Harry and the Golden Snitch?'

'You and I both know there is no contest for catching that snitch when Potter is in the sky.'

'So you aren't even going to try?'

He chuckled at this, 'Of course I am trying, I am just taking a little break. No need to put too much effort into it, Saint Potter is still the greatest Seeker the wizarding world has ever known. It still baffles me that he never tried professional quidditch.'

'Must you refer to Harry and Saint Potter? Do you really still feel animosity towards him?'

'Of course not, but it grates on his last nerve when I call him that, which makes me smile, don't you want me to smile?'

'You are ridiculous sometimes!'

'But I am handsome and sexy, so that makes up for everything else.' He gave her a dazzling smile after this and she couldn't help but return it.

'Was there a reason you left your game to come down here? I can't imagine it was just to tell me how handsome you were.'

'What if I did?'

'You shouldn't have wasted your breath.'

'I am deeply offended Hermione,' he put his hand to his heart, 'You don't find me handsome.'

'That isn't what I said, I just said you didn't need to waste your breath.' She winked at him, 'are you going to answer my question?'

'What question?'

'Is there an actual reason you came down here?'

'Oh, yes, I saw Theo apparate away and wondered if you had gone to, but then I saw you over here by yourself.'

'Hmm, is Marietta still there too?'

'Oh, uh, no, I guess she isn't.'

'Merlin, you don't think…?' Hermione couldn't even finish her sentence. She was now headed back to her tote and apparating back to the house before Draco could answer her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione apparated into the garden of the manor house, she ran into the house, up the stairs and dropped her tote outside her door. She headed towards Theo's room but stopped at the door to Marietta's. The door was slightly ajar and Hermione could hear what was going on in there. She put her hand on the door and pushed lightly to open it further. Her mouth dropped at the sight. It was one thing for Theo to be lurking in dark corners whispering with this woman, but she couldn`t believe he would do this to her. The couple in the bed were obviously lost in their actions, Theo's bare back was to her and Marietta looked up when Hermione opened the door and smirked.

No, Hermione thought to herself, Marietta didn't see her open the door further, but wait, was she writhing more now that Hermione could see them? She was certainly pulling Theo to her bare breast as she rode him, but Hermione couldn't believe that she was doing this on purpose. She could hear Theo's moans of pleasure as he moved ever closer to his release. Hermione knew the sounds better than Marietta, she was sure. The intentions of the bitch were clear when she looked directly at Hermione and winked.

'Marietta Edgcombe, you should have been sorted to Slytherin!' Hermione couldn't contain her ire at this point. Theo was startled by Hermione's outburst and pushed at Marietta who fell backwards from Theo onto the bed. Theo scrambled off the bed and stood to look around at Hermione who gaped at him for a moment before turning to run back to her room.

Theo followed her, 'Hermione, wait!'

She ignored him, making a beeline for her room as quickly as she could, to put as much distance between her and them as she could. She should have remembered that Theo was much taller than her, resulting in his strides easily catching up to her near her room. He grabbed her wrist and whipped her around to face him. She nearly crashed into him before she realized he was still naked and covered in...ugh, she couldn't even think it, before she steadied herself and tried to pull her wrist from his grasp.

'Let...me...go.' She clenched out through gritted teeth.

'No, let me explain.' Theo looked at her with slightly pleading eyes.

'Are you planning on explaining to me by saying it's not what it looks like, because if you think I will believe that, you forget that I am known to be the brightest witch of our age.'

'Ugh, no, I was not going to tell you it's not what it looks like. I was fucking another woman, it's exactly what it looks like. I just want to explain...'

'Did you think you were destined for marriage, babies and a happily ever after Mudblood?' Marietta had come up behind Theo by now, still naked. Hermione was trying not to glare daggers at her, not because she didn't want to, but because her artificially enhanced breasts we a little frightening looking.

'Etta, this doesn't concern you, and I don't think you are helping matters,' Theo turned slightly to the woman and hissed, 'go back to your room, I will be there in a moment.'

'I don't see how I am not helping. That poor girl is delusional if she thought the two of you had a future. I mean really, have you honestly thought all of this time you have been with Theo that you were headed towards a future together. Look at him, he is one of the most eligible Pureblood bachelors out there. He has sex appeal, brains and now he has the wealth to back it up.' She turned to Theo at this last part and stroked his bicep.

'Etta, I am not kidding, please leave us now!' Theo was seething, this was not how his breakup with Hermione was supposed to be going. He had imagined a few tears, on her part of course, and then some break up sex to end on a high note. This right here was going completely wrong.

Marietta took one last glance at the two, lifted her nose in the air and strutted back to her room. Hermione noticed that the door was still slightly ajar, but couldn't bring herself to bother about making any deal about it. She let her gaze go back to Theo's hand with it's firm grip on her wrist and then right into his eyes.

'Let go of me now Theodore Nott or I will actually hex your bollox off.'

Theo looked at her intensely before letting his grip of her wrist go. She took a step back from him at this point and he had the decency to look a little ashamed of the situation and his nakedness.

'I didn't want this to go this way, Hermione.'

'Really? and what way did you want it to go? A few tears on my part, some consoling on your part and then one last shag for old time's sake?' She stared at him through her entire rant and he looked away at the end, maybe a little embarrassed.

'You are joking?`She scoffed, `You thought you could break up with me, after cheating on me with that, that Barbie Doll...'

'That what?!..'

'Never mind, that's not the part you should be paying attention to! You thought you could cheat on me and I would sleep with you for one last hurrah and we would go on our merry ways and remain friends? Are you mental?'

'Well to be perfectly fair, I hadn't _actually_ cheated on you until a few moments ago!'

'Is that supposed to make me feel better, because you are treading thinly at the moment.'

'No, of course not! I hadn't planned to sleep with Marietta this weekend. In fact this weekend was supposed to be our last hurrah. I didn't want to make things uncomfortable for Tori, so I was going to break things off Monday, when we got home, but Etta, in that bathing suit...' Theo was looking off in the distance now and Hermione could _clearly_ see this conversation was not have the desired effect on Theo.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face to garner his attention again. `You are an asshole Theodore Nott. For so many reasons that I don`t think I could possible list in one breath, nor do I wish to waste my breath any further on you. I thought you were different, that you had changed as so many others had, but I see that your returned wealth has also returned your blood prejudice. I couldn`t care less about your money Theo, I am fairly certain I have more of it than you do anyway. You can have Marietta Edgcombe and her plastic façade, I am done with you and your Pureblood elitism and for Merlin`s sake go put a towel or something on, your fucking cock is certainly something I do not wish to see ever again!

With that Hermione spun on her heal and walked briskly to her room, picked up her tote and slammed the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sank to her knees as her quiet sobs racked her body. She knew she shouldn't be crying for him, but she honestly couldn't help it. She wasn't sure that she had expected her relationship with Theo to end in happily ever after, but she also hadn't felt it was _a quick shag_, as Theo has so wonderfully described it. She certainly wasn't head over heals for him, but she felt a lot more than she had ever felt for Ron and obviously Harry. She didn't know what to feel about the entire situation, it all seemed so strange. She thought back to the last few months with Theo and couldn't seem to see where they were having any difficulties with their relationship. Perhaps she needed another person's perspective, but she was sure if Harry or Ron had suspected Theo of such a major indiscretion since they started exclusively seeing each other, both of her best friends would have very publically flogged the man. She knew for a fact they had administered _the talk_ to Theo as soon as they knew he had any type of feelings beyond friendship for their best friend, so she was comforted in the fact that she was not completely wrong in her feeling of being blindsided by this weekend's events.

Hermione picked herself off the floor after what felt like hours of silent tears and contemplation. She refused to be too vocal in her mourning, since she was sure Marietta would have taken great pride in hearing Hermione's wails.

She moved to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "You look like shit.' She said to the puffy eyed, red faced girl looking back at her.

She saw the large soaker tub in the mirror and decided she would have a lovely bath, with bubbles and everything to relax before the party tonight. At this point, she had no desire to go, but she would put on her big girl panties and her best smile because tonight was all about Ron and Tori. No matter how awful she felt, she knew that she didn't want to do anything to ruin the beautiful engagement party Mrs Greengrass had put together.

Hermione was just slipping into the warm bubbles of her bath when there was a knock on the door followed by a light 'Hermione, are you in here?'

'I am in the bathroom Harry.' she called out to him, there was no need to be shy around him, she was covered in a foot of luxurious bubbles and she had also spent the greater part of a year in a tent with him, let's jut say that there was no embarrassment under any circumstance between the two friends.

'I didn't see you out by the lake for very long Mione, where did you disappear to?' Harry was walking into the bathroom as he spoke to Hermione, he took one look at her, 'What the hell happened?'

'Is it still that obvious?'

'Oh Mione, give me a little credit, I have a broader emotional range, remember?'

'I don't know if I want to get into it Harry, to be honest I am a little afraid at what you might do.'

Harry sat at the foot of the bathtub and looked into his friend's amber orbs. They were rimmed in red and a little tired looking.

'Well you can either willingly tell me what happened, or I will tickle it out of you.'

Hermione knew he was dead serious, and he knew she _HATED_ being tickled.

'Ugh Harry, you know my weakness. Look, I will explain some but you must promise to not do anything rash this weekend.'

Harry looked at her skeptically. 'I'm not sure if I can promise that, this is starting to seem rather dire, and I can't bear to see you upset.'

'I will be very upset Harry, much more upset than I am now if you ruin the rest of this weekend for Ron and Tori. I will tell you what is going on, but you must promise me you will keep your mouth shut and your wand sheethed until we return to London.'

Harry wasn't sure whether he should promise this and Hermione could see it in his face, his mind processing, deciding whether he should agree to her terms.

'Harry James Potter, do I need to make you take a wizard's oath?'

'Seriously Mione?'

'If it has to be done, I will do it!'

'Fine, I promise to keep myself in check until Ron & Tori's special weekend is over!'

'Good. Theo and I have broken up.'

'What? What happened?'

'I caught him fucking Marietta Edgcombe this afternoon.'

'That fucking bastard. I will kill him, in fact I think I promised him I would if he ever hurt you.' Harry stood at this and was pacing the bathroom.

'Harry..' Hermione urged him to calm down with her look. 'You promised me you would not ruin Ron & Tori's weekend. Sit back down.'

Harry let out a deep sigh, but complied, 'I know, but that doesn't mean I can't imagine all of the ways I could bring him pain and suffering.'

'Calm down Harry, I've cried my tears, analyzed and over-analyzed everything already. I need to just focus on getting through the rest of this weekend with as little drama as possible.'

'I don't understand Mione, have things been going badly lately with Theo? I mean it was like watching a train wreck when you and Ron were together and any bystander could have pointed out that the two of you were not destined to be, but you and Theo were what other people would call the perfect couple.'

'Maybe that was the problem Harry, maybe we looked too perfect, fake even?'

'I didn't think so, I mean, you are intellectually equal, and physically equal.'

Hermione looked slightly away from Harry at this, a rosy tint darkening her cheeks.

'Don't be ridiculous Mione, just because you don't turn me on doesn't mean I can't appreciate your beauty!'

'Fine, carry on with your rant.'

'I am not ranting, I am thinking out loud. Let's be honest, if there had been any hint at Theo's indescretions, Ron and I would have castrated him before we ever let you find out.'

'I know Harry, I don't understand, and I am glad that I wasn't just being blind to his actions, I truly thought he cared for me as I cared for him, but if I am honest with you, I don't think I saw myself with Theo for the long haul. You know, marriage, babies, the white picket fence. Maybe I was having too much fun to really take a hard look at my relationship with him, but I see now that there wasn't really a future for us together.

'Well I am glad you are taking this so well, but I am not going to promise you that I won't do something to the bastard after this weekend is over.'

Hermione chuckled at Harry, 'Fine, but I really just want to enjoy the party tonight and bask in the glow that is Ron & Tori's love. I really don't want to talk any further about this until we return to London. Deal?'

'Deal.'

'Good, now get out. I need to start getting ready and you are not seeing me naked, again.'

**A/N**

**I don't normally write an author's note, but I received a number of reviews that we confused as to why Harry and Ron hadn't beaten Theo within an inch of his life for his indiscretions. I hope that these last 2 chapters have cleared that up for you.**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione put all of her energy into getting ready for tonight's festivities. She spent a great deal of time primping after she got out of the bath tub. She was just finishing smoothing lotion from head to toe when there was another knock at the door. Hermione threw on her silky, long bathrobe and went to answer it.

Leaning against the frame of her door was a slightly disheveled looking Draco.

'I just wanted to check on you, Hermione. You sped away so fast earlier, I wanted to be sure you were ok.' He gave her a once over, lingering a little longer on the slightly deep V neckline of her robe. 'Although by the looks of things, you aren't in as bad of shape as I had worried you would be.'

It was true, gone were her red rimmed eyes and the tears she had shed earlier, she has spent quite a bit of time focusing her primping efforts to make her eyes look less like she had been crying for over an hour not long ago.

'Thank you for checking up on me Draco, that is very kind of you. I am just getting ready for the party this evening.'

He looked at her skeptically, had she not just raced back to the house hours earlier to see where Theo and Marietta had disappeared to?

'So you found Theo then?'

'Oh yes, found him fucking Marietta in her room.'

He stared at her, mentally his mouth was gaping, not physically, Malfoys don't gape. 'You seem awfully calm, considering you just caught your long-term boyfriend cheating on you.'

'Oh, please don't mistake my current manner for me being ok with this entire situation. I have shed my tears for today, but I have vowed to myself that I would not do anything to ruin this evening and I intend to do that. I will deal with this when I get back to London.'

'So you broke things off with him?'

'Draco, I may have been completely oblivious to his indiscretions, but I am not a fucking moron, there is no way I would put up with my partner cheating on me.'

There seemed to be a look of relief for a brief moment on Draco's face. 'Good. I've said it before, you deserve someone who appreciates everything about you. I don't think Theo was ever that person for you.'

'I have definitely been thinking about my relationship with Theo. Things were good, we are equal on so many levels and the sex was amazing, but I don't know, there was something missing. Something you can't put your finger on, that thing that makes you want to be with that person night and day. I just didn't have that connection with Theo. Do you know what I mean Draco?' She looked up into his eyes and saw him staring into hers.

Draco's voice took on a much lower timbre, 'I think I have a general idea of what you are talking about Hermione.'

Hermione reached out to Draco's arm, 'Thank you so much for stopping by to check on me. I really must be getting ready though. Dinner will not be too long and I am sure you will need to shower and get ready after than game today.'

'Oh yes, of course. Mrs Greengrass will be livid if any of us shows up in less than designer black tie this evening.' He gave her a dazzling smile and turned to leave, but quickly turned back and added, 'I do hope you will not write off all Slytherin men Hermione, we aren't all douchebags and I for one am an amazing dancer.'

Hermione chuckled. 'Are you asking for a space on my dance card Draco? If so, I think I can make an exception. I will see you later.' With that Hermione shut the door to finish getting ready with a smile she couldn't quite understand on her face.

Draco headed to his own room to have that shower, a cold one, a very long, very cold shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione had never been to a more involved engagement party, from the cocktails to the 5 course meal and now as she was spun around the dance floor so expertly. The cocktails and dinner consisted of the smaller party of only 100. Hermione scoffed as she thought of the _intimate_ dinner Mr. Greengrass described during his welcoming of everyone to the house. She supposed the dinner was small in comparison to the 300 or so witches and wizards that were milling about the ballroom and grounds of the Greengrass' country estate now that the party was in full swing. She had to admit, the place was stunning, the dinner was spectacular and she was impressed by the black & white art deco theme they had gone with along with the insistence that all of the guests only wear black or white clothing so that the gorgeous peacock hued dress Astoria wore stood out against the spectacular backdrop. There was no mistaking who this celebration was for, but Tori only had eyes for Ron as they tried to mingle and thank all of their guests but ended up being distracted by each other.

Hermione had kept to her word and allowed Draco a dance, and then another and another. She had lost count at this point as to the number of songs they had circled the dance floor to. She had quickly discovered that his elite pureblood upbringing had included strict ballroom dancing lessons for over a decade that had resulted in his fluid graceful movements both on and off the dance floor. Hermione had also taken dance lessons, although on her part they were more of a luxury hobby than a forced etiquette lesson. Hermione found that they glided smoothly across the dance floor and Draco was wonderful at keeping her mind off the ridiculous display Marietta was putting on towards Theo and frankly the room. The two women could have been a lesson is opposites the way they were dressed for the evening. Hermione in her strapless flowing chiffon dress in winter white compared to Marietta's garishly shiny satin sheath that barely covered her _ass_ets. Hermione knew there was nothing but magic holding Marietta's breasts back, literally.

'I am parched, why don't I grab us some drinks and I will meet you on the terrace for a quick break?' Draco's words broke Hermione from her thoughts.

She smiled up at him. 'That sounds lovely, perhaps something not too sweet.'

'Your wish is my command, m'lady.' Draco took a deep bow and headed over to the bar.

Hermione smiled to herself as she headed out to the terrace that ran along one wall of the ballroom. She had not realized how parched she also felt, being lead around the dance floor with Draco felt fantastic, she smiled to herself at how happy she was feeling after the horrible afternoon she had just had. Hermione leaned against the railing, breathing the slightly cool air deeply as she waited for Draco to bring their drinks out.

Hermione could smell Draco as he came up behind her, he smelled divine, she couldn't deny herself that thought.

'Isn't is gorgeous out here? It's a perfect evening for Ron and Tori's party.'

'Mmmmm.' She heard the small mumble as Draco came up behind her and put his arm around her waist as the other trailed up her thigh as she leaned against the railing. Hermione stiffened a little, she knew she found Draco very attractive, but this was a little forward, especially since he knew she was still in a bit of a fragile state about this afternoon. He dipped his head into her neck and sniffed deeply and she could feel the beginnings of arousal pressed into her bottom, which caused her to stiffen even further, it wasn't until he spoke, not half a second later that she almost felt relieved.

'You smell divine, Miss Granger, I have been watching you dance with my son for over an hour and I have been postulating whether you dared to attempt undergarments with such an ethereal dress this evening. I am sure you can tell what these thoughts have been doing to me, my dear Miss Granger.'

Hermione gritted her teeth as Lucius spoke as she tried not to elbow him in the ribs to get him to back away from her, just as she was about to turn and slap him square in the jaw she heard a slight cough from behind them.

'Father, I just saw mother near the bar and she is looking for you. You will need to prey on this young...' Draco stopped speaking as his father slowly turned to reveal Hermione standing against the railing. She quickly whipped around to see a look of shock on Draco's face that was quickly replaced with what Hermione thought was a flash of sadness and then replaced by a steely look of disdain, a look Hermione was all too familiar with, one she referred to as his Hogwarts face.

'Thank you son.' Lucius gave Hermione a lecherous look and then headed back to the ballroom to find his wife.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco held up his pointer finger as he downed one of the glasses he was carrying and then the other, turned on his heel and left the terrace.

**A/N: I have always pictured Lucius as a womanizing lothario, but in a slightly sexy way. I can't explain this, that's just the vibe I have always gotten from his character depiction. I just had to put that in here ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

It took Hermione about half a second to clear her thoughts and head into the ballroom after a quickly retreating Draco. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to explain to him what had just happened, and that it really was not what it looked like. She felt a heavy heart as she lost Draco in the sea of people, but she knew she had to be determined to find him.

It felt like she had been looking for ages when she came upon a dark hallway at the back of the main floor, it didn't seem like anyone would come back here as it was so far from the revelry, she knew at once this was where she would find him.

Hermione chose the last door to open first and she saw him, bathed in moonlight, leaned over Mr Greengrass' desk. He looked so vulnerable hunched there, his breathing looked heavy, as though he had run part of the way here.

'Draco.' Hermione tried to sound brave, but the look he gave her as he whipped around was enough to make her shrink back slightly.

'What the fuck are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be meeting my father somewhere?'

'Please, let me explain what you saw.'

'That's rich, I know what I saw, next you are going to tell me it's not what it looked like.' Draco practically spit the words at her.

'Please, it wasn't what it looked like, I thought he was you.'

'What?'

'I thought he was you, for fuck sake, you wear the same cologne, you are the same build, who the hell wouldn't...' Hermione wasn't able to complete her sentence as Draco crashed his lips into hers. The kiss took Hermione off guard, this was not the reaction she was expecting, although she had to admit it was not all that unwelcome. The kiss quickly escalated and soon Draco had Hermione pinned to the back of the study door with one of her legs hooked around his waist. Hermione was so lost in the kissing that she could only concentrate on the heavenly sensations Draco was giving her. Hermione wasn't sure how both of her legs ended up around his waist, his jacket discarded somewhere, but she didn't really care either. Quickly, Draco carried Hermione to the desk and perched her on the cool, wooden surface. It was when he began kissing down her neck and towards her pulse that Hermione finally felt some blood head back to her brain and she was able to process what was happening. It took all of her strength to push at Draco's shoulders to release his talented mouth from her neck.

'Stop Draco.'

'What?' He looked at her slightly bewildered. 'Isn't this what you wanted, what you were allowing my father to do to you while you thought he was me?'

Hermione couldn't ignore the slight hint of venom in Draco's voice as he spit the words at her.

'No, I mean yes. Ugh, I mean I do want this with you, I think. But not here, not like this.' Hermione gestured to the disheveled state they were in.

'What the fuck are you talking about?'

'There is something here Draco,' Hermione gestured between the two of them. 'Something more than a rebound fuck in the back of the Greengrass' country estate. I just broke things off with Theo a few hours ago, these feelings I have for you, I am not sure what they are, but I know I want to give them their due, and this just doesn't feel like that.'

'You're right. Don't look so smug, I fucking know you are right a lot. I have to be honest with you, I am not in the least bid sorry for you and Theo breaking up, in fact it took everything in me this afternoon not to jump for joy when you told me. I want this to be more, but I know you need some time to heal. Let me be there for you, no pressure, just a friend and then when you are ready we can date maybe?'

Hermione thought for a moment before she answered him. 'That sounds amazing, I could really use someone else to spill my woes to besides Harry.'

'Fucking Saint Potter can take a backseat to this breakup recovery, D is here for your shoulder to cry one!' Draco gave her his thousand watt smile and Hermione couldn't help but return his grin. Draco held his arms open and Hermione took the offer, the hug felt fantastic, like they fit, she breathed in his scent.

'It is a bit weird that you wear the same cologne as your father, you know.'

'Shut up, you're ruining this beautiful moment.'

'We should head back anyway, I am sure someone will come looking for one of us soon.'

'One more moment, I need a few more minutes before I will be appropriate for mixed company.'

Hermione chuckled into his chest, it might be hard to keep her distance for too long, but now just didn't feel quite right.

When Draco was ready to head back, and they had both used the en suite to make sure they were presentable again, they headed back down the dark hallway to the party. Just as they came to the end of the hallway, Hermione turned to Draco.

'Maybe if you are a good friend for the rest of this weekend, I will let you participate in my favourite comfort when we get back to London.'

'And what is that?' He dreaded her answer as he thought of spending hours combing her mangy orange beast, or scouring dusty stacks of books in the back of Flourish and Blotts.

'A hot, soapy, bubble bath.' She winked at him and turned to head back the way she came.

Draco groaned as he felt his cock twitch to life again, picturing himself submerged in the tub, Hermione's naked back pressed against him...

'Thanks Granger, I'll be another minute.' He groaned again as she laughed.


End file.
